Nexus
A nexus is a type of veilweaver who mixes their essence with planar energy garnered from across the planes of existence, becoming something new, and powerful. A creature must be born with the capacity to become a nexus, though only a rare few ever discover this aspect of themselves. A nexus is formed when a creature is born with an attachment to more than one plane of existence. While this makes aasimar, tieflings, and other planetouched races the most likely to inherit this unusual power, any number of circumstances can contribute to an otherwise normal specimen of a given species developing the powers and abilities of a nexus, such as a parent or near ancestor wielding planar magics, being born in a location where the barriers between planes are particularly thin, or other, stranger, circumstances. Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10 gp (Average 105 gp). '''Role: '''A nexus is a font of energy, capable of devastating destruction backed by akashic powers of creation. All nexus are capable of dealing damage to their opponents from range, while their other capabilities are determined by their convergence and chosen veils. '''Alignment: A nexus can be of any alignment, though their alignment often matches that of their first convergence. Hit die: d8. Class Skills: The nexus class skills are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Abilities Proficiencies Nexus are proficient with with all simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Veilweaving A nexus learns to shape the magical power known as akasha into powerful veils, which are drawn from the nexus veil list. They know and can shape any veil from this list. The DC for a saving throw against a veil’s abilities is 10 + the number of points of essence invested in the veil + the nexus’ Charisma modifier. The nexus can only shape a certain number of veils per day (see the nexus class table). Veils are constructs of pure magic and are suppressed while in the area of an antimagic field ''or similar phenomena. At 1st level a nexus also gains access to her own personal pool of essence, which can be invested into veils and other receptacles to increase their power. The pool of available essence is listed in the nexus’ class table; the nexus’ character level, as noted in the Akasha and Magic Interactions section, determines the maximum quantity of essence she can invest in any single veil. As a swift action, a nexus can reallocate her essence investments into or between her veils and other essence receptacles. A nexus must have a good night’s rest and must meditate for one hour to prepare her veils for the day. '''Convergence (Su)' At 1st level, 4th level, and every four levels thereafter, the nexus becomes more strongly attuned to a particular plane of existence, chosen from the following list. The nexus may choose to treat her alignment as being the same alignment as any plane she possesses a convergence to instead of her own for the purposes of spells and effects whose results vary based on alignment, such as detect evil ''or ''holy word; the nexus must choose what alignment she wants to present as when she firsts shapes her veils for the day and may change her active alignment to her actual alignment or the alignment of any plane she possesses a convergence to as a standard action. Each time the nexus gains a new convergence, she may advance a convergence she already possesses to the next tier, or gain her first tier in a new convergence. When a nexus gains an identical resistance or defense from two different convergences, the benefits stack (for example, a 10th level nexus with a tier 1 planar convergence in both the Heavens and Hells would have cold and fire resistance 20, and acid and electricity resistance 10). Convergence abilities that grant a saving throw have a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 the nexus’ class level + her Charisma modifier. (Nexus Convergences can be found here) Planar Detonation (Su) Starting at 1st level, as a standard action a nexus may fire a ray as a ranged touch attack with a range of Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per 2 class levels) that deals 1d6 piercing damage, increasing by 1d6 for every 2 nexus levels beyond 1st. A nexus may take a point of essence burn when making this attack to increase the damage for that attack to 1d6 per class level + 1/2 her Charisma modifier. While wielding a weapon-like veil, a nexus may make a single attack with that weapon as a full-round action, adding her planar detonation damage to the attack. At 6th level, the nexus may instead make this attack as a standard action. Chakra Binds At 2nd level and every two levels thereafter, the nexus gains the ability to bind veils directly to her chakra, unlocking potent new abilities. The nexus gains the ability to bind slots in the following order: Hands, Feet, Head, Wrists, Shoulders, Headband, Neck, Belt, Chest, and Body. Improved Essence Capacity The nexus’ unique planar attunements have made her particularly talented at investing essence. At 3rd, 9th, and 15th level the maximum essence capacity of all her essence receptacles increases by 1. Planar Attunement (Su) At 20th level the nexus gains a true planar attunement, becoming an outsider with a strong connection to a particular plane of existence. The nexus no longer ages (though any modifications to her ability scores she has already accrued due to age remain), and is always treated as having the native subtype while on the material plane or the plane(s) associated with her planar attunement. The nexus chooses one of the following attunements and gains the listed benefits in addition to those already listed: Abyss: ''The nexus gains the chaotic and evil subtypes and may travel freely between the Abyss and Material Plane as though using ''plane shift, though she cannot transfer more than 1 additional creature with her each time she uses this ability. In addition, the nexus may issue a single command to any demon she can see whose Hit Dice are less than or equal to her own as a standard action, forcing the demon to succeed at a Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the nexus’ class level + her Charisma modifier) or obey. Using this ability against a specific demon more than once gives the demon a +2 circumstance bonus to their save to resist the command per additional attempt. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. Dark Shogunate: The nexus gains the evil subtype and may travel freely between the Dark Shogunate and Material Plane as though using plane shift, though she cannot transfer more than 1 additional creature with her each time she uses this ability. In addition, the nexus may attempt an Intimidate check to demoralize as a swift action; if the target of this attempt is a creature with the kami or oni subtypes, the nexus gains a +5 circumstance bonus on this check and the target becomes panicked instead of shaken on a successful attempt. Elemental: ''The nexus chooses one of the following subtypes: air, earth, fire or water. The nexus gains that subtype, and any creature who shares that subtype automatically treats the nexus as friendly; this effect ends immediately if the nexus or any of her allies takes overtly harmful or aggressive action against such a creature or its allies. Mindless creatures who share this subtype with the nexus automatically follow the nexus’ commands unless specifically given instructions not to by their summoner or creator (if applicable) or via magical compulsion. ''Heavens: ''The nexus gains the good and lawful subtypes and may travel freely between the Heavens and Material Plane as though using ''plane shift, though she cannot transfer more than 1 additional creature with her each time she uses this ability. In addition, the nexus may summon a planetar to aid her in battle 1/day as a spell-like ability; the planetar remains for up to 10 minutes before returning to the heavenly realms. Hells: ''The nexus gains the evil and lawful subtypes and may travel freely between the Hells and Material Plane as though using ''plane shift, though she cannot transfer more than 1 additional creature with her each time she uses this ability. In addition, the nexus may issue a single command to any devil she can see whose Hit Dice are less than or equal to her own as a standard action, forcing the devil to succeed at a Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the nexus’ class level + her Charisma modifier) or obey. Using this ability against a specific devil more than once gives the demon a +2 circumstance bonus to their save to resist the command per additional attempt. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. Kingdom of Five Emperors: The nexus is treated as being neutral with no other alignment components when targeted by a spell or ability whose effects are determined by the target’s alignment (such as holy word) regardless of her actual alignment, and may travel freely between the Kingdom of Five Emperors and Material Plane as though using plane shift, though she cannot transfer more than 1 additional creature with her each time she uses this ability. In addition, the nexus chooses one of the following spells when she first shapes her veils for the day: freedom, imprisonment, mass heal, refuge, and prismatic sphere. The nexus may cast the chosen spell once per day as a spell-like ability; unused instances from previous preparations of this ability are lost when the nexus reshapes her veils for the day. Underworld: ''The nexus gains the psychopomp subtype, granting her darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, immunity to death effects, poison and disease, and allowing the nexus to treat any natural or manufactured weapon she wields as though it has the ''ghost touch ''special weapon property; the nexus does not gain any other benefits associated with this subtype beyond those specifically listed. In addition, the nexus can no longer be permanently killed; whenever the nexus would be slain her body reforms on the Astral Plane one week later. In addition, the nexus may travel freely between the Astral Plane and Material Plane as though using ''plane shift, though she cannot transfer more than 1 additional creature with her each time she uses this ability. Valhalla: The nexus gains the chaotic subtype and may travel freely between Valhalla and the Material Plane as though using plane shift, though she cannot transfer more than 1 additional creature with her each time she uses this ability. In addition, the nexus learns how to make a special attack against giants and giant creatures. Whenever the nexus successfully damages a creature of the giant subtype, or of size Gargantuan or greater, with her planar detonation (including when channeling it through a weapon-like veil) she may take 1 point of essence burn to declare the strike a felling blow, forcing the target to succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (DC 23 + the nexus’s Charisma modifier) or die. This is a death effect. Favored Class Bonuses The following favored class options are available to all characters of the listed race who have radiant as their favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Aasimar: Choose one veil with the good or light descriptor and add +1/4 to the save DC of that veil. * '''Dhampir: '''Gain +1 point of energy resistance against positive energy effects. * '''Elf: '''Treat one veil you have shaped with the divination descriptor as having +1/6 additional essence invested; this does not count against your normal limit on invested essence. * '''Fetchling: '''Treat one veil you have shaped with the darkness descriptor as having +1/6 additional essence invested; this does not count against your normal limit on invested essence. * '''Gnome: '''Choose one veil with an elemental descriptor (acid, air, cold, earth, electricity, fire, or water); add +1/4 to the save DC of that veil. * '''Human: '''Gain +1/5 point of essence. * '''Ifrit: '''Add 1 point of fire damage to your planar detonation. * '''Oread: '''Add 1 point of bludgeoning damage to your planar detonation. * '''Sylph: '''Add 1 point of electricity damage to your planar detonation. * '''Tiefling: '''Choose one veil with the darkness or evil descriptor and add +1/4 to the save DC of that veil. * '''Undine: '''Add 1 point of cold damage to your planar detonation. Category:Source: City of Seven Seraphs: Akashic Trinity Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 1: Emperors & Einherjar